A Day In Cuffs
by TheGreatandPowerfulAlex
Summary: When Zero is mysteriously invited over to Ichijo's dorm, he thinks nothing of it. When he's handcuffed and being aroused by Ichijo, he gets some thoughts. I will have more chapters, with different pairings. For now.. Enjoy!


Zero didn't know how it happened. He got a text from Ichijo saying he wanted to see him in his room. The next thing he remembered was being gagged, and then it was all a blur. Well, now he could see the addition of chains and cuffs, and his now naked form. How Ichijo managed this, he will only have to guess. The bad part in all this? Zero was hard seeing  
>Ichijo's show going on right before his eyes, not being able to resist how HOT it looked.<p>

Ichijo grinned as he removed his shirt ever so teasingly. He made sure to stop and extend the show, just to see how far Zero would go to have his way. He crawled over to Zero, and sat on his lap, blushing feeling Zero's erect length against his lower region through the jeans he was wearing. "Your awfully hard right now, Zero." Ichijo teased, smiling. He moved his hips back and forth, grinning when Zero moaned.

Zero opened his eyes again, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Your being cruel~" Zero moaned, as he felt Ichijo moving. He fought to keep his breath steady, but soon failed when he moned again as Ichijo started to run his hands over his skin.

Ichijo laughed. "I did say it would be a surprise, didn't I?" He said, stopping to rub Zero's nipples. He leaned down, taking one in his mouth, using his hand to tweak the other. He bit down softly, hearing Zero moan.

Zero turned his head to the side, panting. He moaned every time he felt the pleasure of Ichijo's actions. He felt his body starting to heat up, knowing his release was coming soon. He arched moaning, when Ichijo began moving his hips again. He opened his eyes only when he heard Ichijo moan. Zero looked down, to see Ichijo arched over, blushing. He laughed shakily. "What were you saying there, Ichi?" He asked.

Ichijo straightened, still feeling Zero pressing against his jeans more. "N-Nothing.." He said, managing to keep his voice even, already feeling the sensations going through his body. Ichijo leaned down and claimed Zero's lips in a hungry kiss. In the process, he unbuttoned his jeans and rose up on his knees. He wiggled his hips, letting his jeans fall, to the ground.

Ichijo sat back down on Zero's lap, moaning softly. He moved up a little more on Zero's lap, moaning as Zero's length brushed against his entrance. He looked up at Zero to see him grinning. "This is your fault my body is so sensitive you know. All those sessions at night. I'm sure the entire Night Class has heard." He said blushing more.

Zero laughed. "They have. I've actually questioned a few of them, and the answered but they also turned red while they answered." He said, and moved his hips up, smirking when he got a loud moan from Ichijo.

Ichijo panted. "No more.. I'd rather not have you go any further while I'm not ready." He said. "And besides, this is my night to be the Seme. And you the Uke." He said, grinning.

Zero's eyes widened at the thought of him being the Uke. "No" He said, but moaned feeling more movement.

"Oh yes, my dear." Ichijo said grinning. He stripped of his boxers, and sat back on Zero's lap. He grabbed a bottle of lube, and put some in his hand. He circled Zero's entrance a few times, and finally being satisfied with the moans he heard pushed his first finger in. "Relax." He said softly, feeling Zero tense.

Zero's eyes closed tight, as the first fingered entered. It was painful, but he slowly relaxed, the pain disappearing. He tried to stay calm when he felt another finger being added. He cried out feeling a great deal of pain as the fingers scissored him.

Ichijo took a slow pace, preparing Zero. When he felt Zero was ready he added a third finger, and started at a slow pace moving his fingers in and out, searching for that special spot in Zero. He looked at Zero, and grinned, seeing his face red as he moaned loudly.

Zero was in pain at first, but ti slowly turned into pleasure. he tried to hold back the moan when Ichijo hit that special spot in him, but only managed to hold back the first one moaning loudly on the second. The pleasure was making his bottom hotter. He panted, and moaned each time his special spot was hit. After a while, he moaned loudly, cumming.

Ichijo laughed quietly, and shook his head. "Now, now, don't do that." he teased, and pulled his hand away. He leaned back over Zero kissing him again, as he entered rather rougher than he meant to. He was relieved when Zero moaned instead of showing signs of pain.

Zero's vision was starting to cloud until finally he was in a trance. He rolled his hands into fists, feeling his body starting to get hot again. "I-Ichijo...~" He moaned when he could manage to make his voice work.

Ichijo grinned when he heard his name. "Now you know what its like to be the Uke. It feels amazing doesn't it?" He asked. He grinned more when Zero managed a nod, followed by more moans.

Zero yanked on the chains trying to break them, feeling his end near. His eyes were closed, and he couldn't get his voice to work anymore. The only thing he could do was, enjoy the feeling which he happily did, faller deeper into his trance.

Ichijo moved rougher and deeper, feeling his end near. He moaned softly every once in a while, feeling his body heating up from the pleasure. He gripped the sheets between his fingers. On the last thrust, Ichijo hit Zero's special spot as hard as he went on the push, moaning as he came.

Zero moaned loudly, feeling his insides fill with Ichijo's cum. He panted, and let out a string of moans, feeling Ichijo move again. When he came out far enough from the foggy haze, he noticed his hand were free. He immediately, wrapped them around Ichijo's neck, moving his body in sync with Ichijo's moaning, feeling the feeling intensify. God, how he never wanted this to end.

Ichijo's body trembled from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. He felt Zero's arms wrap around his neck, so he wrapped his arms around Zero, closing any gaps between their bodies, still moving. He continued to move, going harder and faster panting. This is was just the best feeling he had ever had during all their romantic nights. Though, being the Uke was more fun in his opinion.

After going past three or fours times, releasing, Ichijo and Zero gave one last release, stopping to rest.

"I can't calm my heart down.." Ichijo said after a while breaking the silence, when he earned his voice back. He heard Zero laugh quietly, still trying to gain his voice back and come back from the haze. "Yeah. Being filled with that much of your cum really gets to be more pleasure after a while." He said softly.

Ichijo laughed. "Yeah, I sincerely hand you back the role of Seme. Its not for me. I find being the Uke more fun since I'm the one actually having the things done to me." He joked, sitting up.

Zero grinned. "Don't give me any ideas." He said, and held up his hand that still had a cuff on it. "This is a good enough idea already." He said, smirking.

Ichijo laughed. "Like you could trick me into actually being handcuffed to the head board." He said, smiling. "But like you said. I won't give you any ideas." He said and grinned. "Maybe." He added, before leaning over to rest his head on Zero's shoulder. "How did I become the lucky one?" He asked, softly.

Zero turned and looked at him. "You were the only blond I met that didn't be a rude, insecure jerk when I met you. Slowly I fell in love with that until, we started doing this that first night." He said. Zero grinned. "Though I think we've become more aggressive and deeper into foul play." He said.

Ichijo laughed and hugged Zero, pulling the covers over them. "Yeah, you started the foul play train though. I'm not forgetting that little maid incident." He said, smirking.

Zero laughed. "I know. But hey, you did look cute in it." He said. "And you still didn't learn your lesson with the slippery sneakers." He said and grinned.

Ichijo blushed deep red. "I like them, and its more fun if you have a hard time keeping me on the bench." He said and smiled. He yawned and blushed when Zero kissed him slipping his tongue in. Closing his eyes, Ichijo kissed him back, losing their battle of dominance like always.

They both fell asleep a few moments later, still in each others embrace.

*Arthour's Notes: I will make more chapters when I have free time. So far I have about maybe two chapters more done but with different settings, and I'll post those when I am able to. Sorry the inconvenience. I have to focus on school or I can't do it. I'll update weekly if I can. Thanks for reading, and I'd be happy to hear your suggestions or comments if you have any. I am also taking requests so if you want something specific leave a comment with the details or PM me and I'll get right on it.*


End file.
